


danger in the daylight

by krakeneggs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krakeneggs/pseuds/krakeneggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by tumblr post: which half of your OTP starts Christmas morning by casually leaning in the kitchen doorway, reading a book, acting like they don’t know there’s mistletoe right above their head and which half walks past them while mumbling sleepily “Your book is upside down”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rey hates mornings. The bright, glowing sun streaming through the curtains and practically blinding her. The too cheerful chirp of a songbird interrupting a much needed sleep. She doesn’t understand how anyone can function before noon without at least two cup of black coffee in their system. Without fail, Ben will have a steaming cup of coffee, black, on her bedside table every morning.

But today, all she can smell is the suffocating scent of freshly-mowed grass.

She slowly rises into a sitting position, eyes squinting against the harsh rays of the sun. Her hands blindly grasp at the space beside her, disappointment rising in her chest when all she feels is a cold emptiness. She taps at her phone to check the time; eight fifteen. Usually, Ben is awake by seven and her coffee is ready at eight.

Pulling a fleece blanket around her shoulders, she slips out of bed, walking almost zombie-like out of their shared bedroom. With eyes still closed, she stumbles out into the hall, muscle memory guiding her down the stairs. She almost makes it to the kitchen when she bumps into a wall.

Her eyes open to find that it’s not a wall, but Ben, tall frame leaning casually in the kitchen doorway, pretending to be focused in his book. A sprig of mistletoe dangles right by his head. His eyes slide from the page to her, mouth open as if he’s about to say something.

“Your book is upside down.” She mumbles, shuffling past him and barely noticing the look of shock that makes its way onto his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is from Ben's perspective

Ben is an early riser. It’s the way everything is so quiet and still, that he gets to enjoy before the neighbourhood starts to wake. Whenever he’s up before Rey, which is always, he likes to watch her, warmth blooming in his chest at how serene and calm she looks as she sleeps. The sunlight always casts a warm glow over her, making her look almost angelic.

Today, he doesn’t have time for such a luxury.

Gently, he lifts the arm wrapped around Rey’s body, careful not to wake her. Not that he could; she could sleep through a hurricane. It’s only seven forty, and she’s not due to wake for another twenty minutes, when she’ll realize something is wrong because of the absence of her usual morning coffee.

He presses a kiss to her forehead as he slips out of bed. The only indication that she feels it is the slight twitch of the corners of her lips. Satisfied that she won’t be waking soon, he heads downstairs to set his plan into motion.

He takes a sprig of mistletoe and tapes it to the kitchen doorframe, in the perfect spot that hovers casually above his head, high enough that it doesn’t hit him in the face, low enough that she’ll be able to see it.

He grabs a book off of the shelf. It’s an old one, something that he finished ages ago. But that doesn’t matter, considering he’s just waiting for Rey. He leans against the doorway, opening the book to a random page.

He must be feeling nervous about this, because the words seem to jumble and look like they’re in a different language altogether. He ignores it, and tries not to grin at the cleverness of her plan.

The click of the bedroom door opening brings him back to reality. He suppresses a smirk at the sound of her dragging footsteps as she goes down the hall and descends the stairs. He pretends to focus on the contents of his book, which somehow still make no sense to him. Blindly, she stumbles into him and her eyes, still heavy with sleep, slowly open to look at him. He looks back at her, mouth opening to say a clever line when she just shuffles past him, ignoring the mistletoe.

“Your book is upside down.” She mumbles, and he just stands there feeling like an idiot, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am i doing tbh
> 
> coolcephalopod.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> idk
> 
> coolcephalopod.tumblr.com


End file.
